


Lovers

by braimehaikus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braimehaikus/pseuds/braimehaikus
Summary: A haiku to commemorate the one year anniversary of Jaime and Brienne making love for the first time in Game of Thrones episode ""The Last of the Starks""
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Lovers

**Two heartbeats to one**

**Two bodies, passion and fire**

**Finally whole**

****

GIF from [Neonnothing](https://neonnothing.tumblr.com/post/190832621028/sassbewitchedmyass-neonnothing-jaime)


End file.
